


¿Está bien?

by sheephighlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Challenge
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	¿Está bien?

Resultaba ser un día bastante complicado para Abie. Su gata le había destruido la cortina nueva —sí, nueva– y ya iba 30 minutos atrasada al evento de la MerCop, una cita anual con los y las activistas más renombrados de la ciudad.

Y el desastre no terminaba ahí. Una vez arriba de su auto, recordó que olvidó por completo su aporte culinario. Todos los asistentes eran encarecidamente obligados a llevar algún aporte culinario: postres, tortas, empanadillas, lo que sea. Y ella no era la excepción. Pero qué más da – _pensó_ – mientras accedía al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel en donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

Cuando las charlas de la tarde terminaron, decidió acercarse muy tímidamente a las mesas en donde estaban un par de conocidas y desconocidos también. Estaba Vero, como siempre, hablando de la poca participación de todos. Toda la razón. También divisó a Fran y con un cálido abrazo la saludó.

Pero, un momento... En la misma mesa, estaba una chica muy interesante y _¿qué tiene en sus manos, un pie de limón?_. Casi obligada, la saludó con una sola intención. Pedirle un trozo de pie.

_–Hola_

_\+ Hey!_

_– ¿Todo bien? ¿Eres nueva por estos lados? Ugh._

_\+ Yepp. Es mi primera oportunidad por acá. Linda blusa._

Había elegido la blusa que mejor le quedaba y había logrado su cometido. Un ... ¿piropo?

_\+ ¿Quieres probar este pie?_

_– Eeeeeh... Si claro. De limón, cierto?_

_\+ Nop, maracuyá._

QUÉ. El peor tipo de pie. Ni siquiera lo he probado, pero no es necesario para saber que debe ser el peor pie...

_\+ Estás hablando en voz alta_

_– No_

_\+ Sí. Se escuchó. Duh. De lo contrario, no te lo estaría diciendo..._

_– Está bien. Dame una probadita tengo ... hambre._

The thing is, no era necesario darme en la boca un trocito. Tengo manos para hacer eso. Habían pasado 185 días sin contacto humano del tipo cariñoso –sí, anotado en su calendario–. Y lamentablemente, añorar contacto tan personal e íntimo con alguien más que no fuera su propio tacto la tenía más... suceptible.

**Calor interno..**

_\+ ¿Qué?_

_– Nada.._

_\+ Escuché perfectamente eso._

_– No. Escuchaste mal._

_\+ Escuché bien_

_– No_

_Y de repente_

_\+ Me estoy quedando en este lugar_

_– Ok.._

_\+ En este hotel._

_– Oh...OH!_

_\+ Si.. ¿Quieres venir más tarde?_

_– Pensé que esto era un evento serio y... formal_.

Miradas y sonrisas cómplices. **_Mmmm ¿qué?_**

_\+ Lo es. Pero si quieres, podemos hacerlo aún más formal en mi habitación._

**_Y ahora los susurros en la oreja_**.

_– Pero bueno!?_

_\+ Va a ser demasiado bueno, créeme._

Y casi por arte de magia. Ya estaban ahí. El ascensor sólo fue un preámbulo muy extraño. Besos en el cuello y caricias erráticas. Parecía todo muy nuevo aunque lo había practicado varias veces.

_**Anyways** _

Los besos pasaron a segundo plano. Lo que cobró importancia fueron las manos.

– _Tienes sabor a pie_

_\+ Duh._

_– Esperaba otra respuesta..._

_\+ Gracias...?_

Con cara decepcionada, miraste directamente los ojos del enemigo. Era similar a mirarse en el espejo.

_– Me gustan tu margaritas_

_\+ A mi me gusta el pie, pero, mejor en tu boca_.

Shock.

Continuaremos. . . 


End file.
